Sparks
by Trollific
Summary: "I could say that what happened those days were traumatic, insane, and impossible; it had been the spark that brought so many problems into my life. But truthfully, the days before my 'journey' were as normal as can be." T for violence/slight language.


I could say that what happened that day was something traumatic, insane, and impossible; it had brung so many problems into my life.

But the truth is the days before the start of my "journey" were none of those. It was like every other day I had been living in my nine - almost ten - year life.

I had woken up like normal, saw my father off when he went to work like normal, ate my breakfast like normal, and did my chores around the house, all like I usually did.

My day had changed, however, when night reached Littleroot Town and my dad came back home. He had brung something with him, a small parcel that was going to be my present for my upcoming tenth birthday.

"Now, I want you to wait patiently until your birthday," he told me after I had begged to see what was inside, "no peeking, you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

I reluctantly agreed to his logic, but with every passing day I couldn't help but let that little hand of curiosity tug at my brain more and more. It was after I had seen my dad off again a few days later that the little hand had slapped me into my dad's room and forced me to open up that stupid package.

I blinked at the contents of the box, a single Pokéball and a folded note. Despite the nagging voice telling me to shut the stupid box and run like hell from the room, I picked up the Pokéball and turned it in my hand over and over again, wondering why my dad hadn't just told me that he was giving me a Pokémon for my birthday. It was what I had wanted that year, wasn't it? I had already gotten my Trainer's Card and I was most likely going to get me Pokémon on my birthday. So why wasn't he just telling me…?

I got rid of that thought and picked up the note resting at the bottom of the blue box, and opened it up, reading the note with a slight nauseating feeling in my stomach.

_If you are reading this, it's your birthday and I'm gone. If it's not your birthday yet, it doesn't matter. Take that Pokéball and leave the house, and don't come back until everything is better. _

_I'm entrusting you with that Pokémon, Bree. Take good care of him, and good luck. I can't tell you more now. _

_I'm serious, you have to leave NOW. Once this is opened you can't wait for me to get home. Good luck to you again, and try not to get yourself into too much trouble on your journey._

_- Dad._

I looked up from the note and at the Pokéball, or should I say _my_ Pokéball, that was still in my right hand. I clicked the button to expand it and threw it at the ground with sweaty fingers, watching it weakly hit the ground and slip under my dad's bed.

The flash of read flared out from under the bed and I heard a loud thump, followed by a shrill cry. I jumped in surprise as a little purple figure waddle over to me, looking nervous and fearful. I stared down at it in thought, trying to figure out what Pokémon it was. I guess the look on my face had scared him since the little thing fled into a closet once his "eyes" met mine. I frowned slightly and walked after him, my hands on my hips.

"C'mon, little guy," I pled to the door, not wanting to force him out of the closet. "I won't hurt you, I swear! Just trust me…"

I heard the discreet sound of shuffling, followed by the Pokémon, who was slowly coming out with his head down. I only smiled at him and held my hand out, but he flinched and walked out of the room in fear.

With an impatient sigh, I watched as he wandered around, prodding whatever he could reach and running away from everything after he touched it with a whimper. I let him go at it for the time being, since I was going to my room to look up the Pokémon's name. I picked up the heavy book-form Pokédex I never bothered to study, and looked around the pictures until I saw the familiar little violet thing with floppy yellow-tipped ears. It was a Whismur, a Pokémon native to this region. With a nod, I shut the paperback book and tossed it back onto my desk before going back to my dad's room for the Pokéball. Much to my disappointment, the dumb thing had broken in half when Whismur came out so I would have to carry him around for the time being.

"If he lets me, of course," I grumbled, "I can't waste any more time."

I got up and walked out of the room, that nervous tumbling in my stomach acting up again. Was my dad really serious? Did I have to leave my home before he even explained anything to me? My dad always did like to joke around, but I didn't get the joke in this at all. I was scared and I wasn't sure what I should do, so I decided on doing exactly what my dad told me to. I packed what I could fit into my now oversized rucksack, grabbed a chair and reached for my dad's old camping gear he kept in our laundry room's top shelves, took the smallest blanket I could find for Whismur to sleep in and wrapped him in it before he could run, and I headed out, convincing myself that my dad would be coming to find me in a few days time.

And maybe at that time, I was sure that was going to happen. But that small tinge of doubt still told me that things were very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>I left Littleroot Town hoping I could go ahead and challenge the Pokémon League, as it was something I planned to do for a while. But something kept reminding me that I had something else to do, even if I had no idea what it was. My dad pretty much told me to go out and start my journey, and that's why I would do for now.<p>

I kept that reassuring thought in my head and looked down at Whismur, who had fallen asleep curled up into my arms. I smiled slightly, and sighed.

"There's no way I can challenge anyone with you," I told him quietly, scratching my brunette head. Whismur sighed sleeping and turned around in my arms, nuzzling into my chest. To think he was running away from me in terror just a few minutes ago. I laughed to myself at how badly things were going to go when he woke up, and stopped walking, looking at my surroundings. It was trees and tall grass _everywhere_. How could anyone make out anything in this place? I blamed the defective government around here and went to sit by a tree overlooking a field of tall grass. I would have a whole bunch of fun crossing that with a sleeping Pokémon.

I really had no idea which way I was going, but from all of the times trainers had passed by, I figured this was a direct route to the next town. I could probably get some Pokéballs and map there, as well as check for any gym challenges.

The thought of gym battles made me roll my eyes in annoyance as I realized I would have to start training this little thing soon. Fortunately I had decided to bring that Pokémon book with me and I looked up Whismur's name again. It said here that they were Normal types, and I groaned. The first gym leader was rock, from what I had heard on television. And from the little bits of info I could remember while I studied battling, Normal types weren't effective against Rock at all.

"Screw that, then," I said grumpily and stuffed the book back into my bag. Type differences could wait until later.

I looked up from where I was sitting and saw a blonde-haired girl my age leaping around, a Pokémon that I thought was a Poochyena yapping at her. I watched curiously as she took out a Pokéball and hurled it at him, cheering loudly when the Pokéball stopped moving around.

"Hahaha, another victory for _moi_!" she laughed, pumping a fist into the air when she had retrieved her caught Pokémon. I smiled to myself a little and looked away, but it seemed like she noticed me, and was now making her way over to my spot with a grin.

"You saw that, right?" she asked proudly, the grin still on her face. I nodded slightly, now staring at the belt full of Pokéballs worn around her waist.

"Those are a lot of Pokémon," I commented, getting up. "Are you a beginning trainer?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "I started only a few weeks ago, but I haven't gotten very far, as you can see." She chuckled, and shrugged it off.

"These Pokémon aren't for me anyways," she explained, not waiting for my reply. "All of my siblings want to start with a Poochyena like me, so… My mom kinda called me back to catch one for each. I just caught the last one, too… Anyways, how about a battle? You look like a newbie too."

"A battle?" I repeated, and shook my head quickly, "Nah, I'll pass. I have no money and I kinda haven't battled before, so…"

"Aw, don't worry about it!" she insisted, "Everyone starts off somewhere! How about this… We don't battle for money. If you win I'll give you some cash, but if you win I get to travel with you." She smiled as if it was the greatest idea ever and nodded in conformation. "Yup, that'll do! A one-on-one battle! So, how about it…?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice in this…" I muttered, sweatdropping.

"You're right, you don't," she laughed, "so c'mon, where's _your_ Pokémon?" she looked around and her eyes fell on the little Whismur, who was drooling slightly in his sleep. She gestured to the sleeping Pokémon, and I reluctantly walked over it him.

I shook him a little, murmuring "Hey, little guy, wake up now…"

He turned slightly to face me, still breathing heavily. "Whiiis…?"

Nothing could prepare me for the chaos that ensued after that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank you guys for reading this lousy thing, and I hope you'll review if you have the time. I'm obviously new to this Pokémon fanfiction stuff, so… I hope it wasn't horrible.<strong>

**I chose Whismur as a Pokémon only because I have never seen it used. Not once. I didn't even know it existed for years. As someone who has been reading fanfiction for a long time, I really hate when people choose the same starters in their stories. It annoys the heck out of me. I was thinking between Spoink and Seedot, too, but I thought Whismur was a lot less popular. They're pretty cute, too… I wonder why people don't use 'em?**

**Anyways, I hopefully won't have to put up anymore AN's here anymore. I'll see you guys later, and thanks!**


End file.
